Talk:Theories
I had a theory, mostly based on a few others I've seen and a friend's. Before 1897 or something, little Mike Schmidt (you) went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with two of his friends, a boy and a girl, and his parents. He and his friends were wandering around, playing games as his parents talked in the dining hall. Suddenly, Mike and company were approached by Freddy himself! Freddy told the children, "It's me, Freddy! Let's go play backstage!" and they happily agreed. Little did they know what would happen. Two days later, Mike, who had been kidnapped, watched in horror as Freddy murdered his friends. The boy constantly kept trying to bite their murderer, but he was eventually killed and stuffed into the Foxy suit. The girl was shoved into the Freddy one after death. Just before the knife was turned on him, Mike managed to get away. He ran back into the main part of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, screaming, "HELP ME!!" Then, the man who had disguised himself as Freddy came out, holding the bloody knife and everything. Overcome by bloodlust, he continued chasing Mike around the restaraunt until authorities arrived, arresting him. Explanations: 5 Victims - The newspaper clippings said there were five victims, but never said how many died. Mike was the only one to escape from the murderer, the other four being not as lucky. Bite of '87 - The boy who was shoved into Foxy's suit was a biter. Getting used to the fact he was now possessing an animatronic fox, he accidentally clamped down on somebody's frontal lobe. Never Quitting - Mike never quit because the Freddy and Foxy animatronics were some of his best friends. He didn't want to leave them. Bodies - The bodies weren't found because Mike was too traumatized to say. Golden Freddy/Hallucinations - Mike has hallucinations of the words, "It's me" because of what "Freddy" told him. Golden Freddy is what could be considered his last hallucination, which caused him to die of shock. The original Golden Freddy suit was an old one, which the murderer planned on putting him into. The suit itself was eventually thrown out, but the inside-skeleton thing is still backstage. It also explains why he appears hunched over, as if dead. Girl - The girl was put inside Freddy because his laugh is a slowed down girl's. Golden Freddy's laugh is similar to it, because one of Mike's last interactions with the girl involved her laughing. The Freddy animatronic can also be seen going into the girl's bathroom. Freddy and Foxy - The animatronics for Freddy and Foxy don't attack like Bonnie and Chica do because they like Mike. Foxy is hesitant, before making a beeline to the office because he knows he has to kill Mike. Freddy gets more active in the dark because she can't see that it's Mike then, so she assumes it's someone else. During Night 4, it's shown they're more harsh on the guy before him (if he's actually there) by all going at him at once. Bonus: The Phone Guy The Phone Guy may have been something Foxy created to help Mike. Being a ghost, I suppose he could age up his voice, and by doing that make his voice unrecognizable to Mike. He then proceeded to record the first message before Mike's shift on Night 1, and the rest during. It would explain why he was nowhere to be found then. For the Night 4 one, he had Freddy and Bonnie and/or Chica help in faking his second death. Then, he messed it around for Night 5. I will add anything else I can remember.